


Evil Like Us

by Lady_Anon_x



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Isle of the Lost (Disney), M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anon_x/pseuds/Lady_Anon_x
Summary: Prince Magnus has given four villains children a chance of redeption. The only problem is they are the most evil of villains children. Alexander, the son of Maleficent, Isabelle, daughter of the Evil Queen, Jace, son of Jafar and Simon, son of Cruella DeVil and being evil is all they have ever known.Descendants/Shadowhunters AU
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 23
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to my new AU fic. This one has been floating around in my brain for some time but finally I am working on it.  
> Hope you all like it! xx

Alec stands on top of one of the many shacks that line the streets. He stares down at the market place, calculating his next move. He has his eyes on a quiver of arrows that sit in one of the stalls. He is about to pounce and make his move when he hears someone trying to sneak up behind him. Alec spins and grabs the assailant by the throat.

He notices the glasses straight away and puts the person back down “Damn it, Simon. Don’t sneak up on me.” He growls.

Simon gives a shrug. “Oops.”

Alec sighs and turns back around and Simon stands beside him.

“What’ve you got your eye on today?”

Alec smirks, “Well, that quiver is looking pretty good right now.”

“Shall we then?” Simon steps forward only to be pushed back by Alec's arm.

“Not so fast.” Alec points up and Simon’s head follows his finger.

Simon frowns as he stares at the sky. “What am I looking at?”

Alec smirks, “Still so much to learn. The clouds, they’re rain clouds and rain means...?”

Simon’s eyes light up, “Oh, oh, oh, low viability.”

“Exactly. Wait for the rain and then jump down and swipe it from right under their nose.”

They stay out of sight as they wait for the rain. Soon they feel the first spots of rain that turns into a downpour.

Alec rolls his neck and shoulders before jumping off the roof, landing silently on the ground, crouching behind some trash cans, quickly looks around to make sure no one spotted him. He can feel the rain soaking his hair and clothes. He tightens his gloves before looking up to Simon giving him a nod. Simon then raises his hand to his lips and whistles loudly.

Alec hears the confusion in the market and a loud crashing sound and then he then leaps over the trash cans to find Jace is on the other side pulling sheets down, jumping on market stalls and pulling the attention to him. Alec shoves a man out of the way and runs over to his target. Alec jumps over the salesman’s table and pulls his hat down over his eyes before grabbing the quiver of arrows and leaping away. He sprints through the middle of the market leaving the man shouting after him.

He faintly hears another whistle and sees Jace running behind him laughing and Alec grins. He pulls the quiver strap over his head and quickly skids around a corner. Simon and Izzy almost run into them coming around the corner. The group can hear the shouting coming from behind them. Izzy spins and sees the chain link gate into the laundrette, she grabs onto it and pulls it aside. The group run in and split through the place, kicking over baskets, throwing sheets over the workers and jumping over them. 

They run out of the laundrette and back into the streets, laughing and shoving each other. Alec sees a mother carrying her baby behind her in a trolley, he notices the baby’s lollipop and takes it out of the baby’s hand as they go past. He turns back to the three behind him and he laughs and they all join in.

The street suddenly goes quiet and the villagers in the street suddenly cower run away in fear and Alec feels the dark presence behind him. He sighs and turns, “Hello, mother."  


His mother, Maleficent; stands tall, her once dangerously sharp horns, gone blunt over time, long billowing cloak, ripped at the bottom, and even though there hasn’t been magic on the Isle in twenty years, her staff is still in hand.

Maleficent tuts at him, “Really, Alexander? Stealing candy?”

Alec pops the lollipop in his mouth and shrugs, “It was from a baby.”

His mother smiles in delight, “That’s my nasty boy.”

Maleficent bangs her staff on the ground, “Now then. I have news,” she points to the four, “You four have been chosen to go to a new school.”

“But we’ve already left Dragon Hall?” Izzy asks confused.

His mother sneers, “You are all going to-" She gags as she says the next words, “Auradon Prep.”

“What?!” the four cry.

“I’m _not_ going to a school filled with stuck up pretty pink Princesses.” Alec sneers in disgust.

Izzy grins in delight, “And perfect princes.”

Alec, Jace and Simon all glare at her. Izzy drops her smile and copies Alec's sneer, “Ew...”

“Yeah, I also don’t do uniforms. Unless it’s leather. You feel me?” he does a quick spin in front of Simon.

Simon raises his hand slightly, “My mom said that they allow d-d-dogs in Auradon.” Simon shivers, “That they’re rapid pack animals who eat boys that don’t behave.”

Jace sneaks up behind Simon and pressed both hands into his sides, “Woof.” Simon jerks forward, slapping Jace's hands away from him.

Alec turns back to his mother, “We're not going.”

Maleficent huffs, “Alec, when I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms. And now it is for you to follow in my footsteps.” She gestures to the rest, “Come.” Maleficent spins and walks away.

Alec turns to the rest of the group, they all shrug and follow her.

They climb up to Alec's house above Bargain Castle. A rundown stone castle that is a shop for used hats and robes and the top floor is where Alec and his mother live.

As they enter Maleficent heads over to the windows to the right and goes up a few steps to sit gracefully onto a ripped and slightly broken throne. The four follow her and stand below the raised part of the room. “Now, you will go, and you will get me Fairy Godmothers magic wand.”

Alec raises an eyebrow, “What’s in it for us?”

Maleficent sits back, “Matching thrones? Hers and his crowns?”

Jace stepped forward slightly, “Uh, I think he meant us.” He gestured to himself, Simon and Izzy.

Maleficent stood and leant over the balcony, grabbing Alec’s chin. “It’s all about you and me. Don’t you enjoy making people suffer?”

Alec moved out of her grip, “Of course I do, who doesn’t?”

His mother stood up straight, “Well then get me that wand! Then we can do that and so much more.” She clutched her sceptre, “With that wand and my sceptre, I will be able to bend good and evil to my will.”

“ _Our_ will.” The four turn to see Izzy’s mom, the Evil Queen walks in. With Jace's father, Jafar and Simon’s mom, Cruella.

Maleficent waves them off, “Yes, yes. Our will.” She snaps her fingers and Alec turns back to her. “And if you refuse, you’re grounded for the rest of your life, mister.”

Alec scoffs, “What?”

Maleficent then walks down the steps coming to stand in front of him. Her eyes turn a dark shade of green. Alec can feel the power trying to control him and he pushes against it, his own eyes turning a vibrant blue. The battle continues between them for a few seconds before Alec feels his mother’s power cancelling his own and he blinks rapidly.

“Fine. Whatever.”

Maleficent smiles and walks away, “I win.”

Izzy’s mother calls her over, and she prances over to her. “Izzy, my little evil-lett in training, you just find a handsome prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing.”

“And lots and lots of mirrors.” They say together which leaves Izzy giggling.

The Evil Queen takes a makeup brush and slaps it on the back of Izzy's hand. “No laughing! Wrinkles!” Izzy stops laughing and relaxes her face.

Cruella pipes up from where she has Simon coming her fur coats. “They won’t be taking my Simon either. I’d miss him too much.”

Simon’s eyebrows raise in shock, “Really?”

Cruella turns to him, “Of course. Who will do my hair, comb my coats and clean my car?”

Simon sighs, “Maybe a new school wouldn’t be so bad.”

Cruella grips his shoulder and leans towards his ear, “But Simon, they have _dogs_ in Auradon.” Simon’s eyes go wide and he turns back to Alec, “No, no. I’m not going!”

Jafar shakes his finger at Maleficent. “Jace isn’t going either. Who will stock the shelves in my shop?” He turns back to Jace. “What did you score?” Jace then grins and begins emptying his pockets of rusted necklaces, bracelets, a pocket watch and from the inside of his jacket he produces a lamp. Jaguar’s eyes light up, “Ah a lamp!” he takes it and begins rubbing the side of the lamp. “Dad... dad. Stop. I already tried.” Jace looks down to the floor when his father growls in anger and slams the lamp on the table.

Maleficent walks into the centre of the room, “What is wrong with you people? People used to cower at the very mention of our _names_! For twenty years I have searched for a way of this forsaken island. Twenty years they have robbed us of our revenge!” she points at the Evil Queen. “Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men.” The Evil Queen growls. “Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!” Jafar shakes his fist, “I will-" Jace shakes his head, “Dad...” Jafar sighs. Moving around the table she points to Cruella. “Revenge on every little runt that escaped your clutches." Cruella strokes her coat cackling, “But they didn’t get baby. No, no, no. They didn’t get my baby.”

Maleficent looks at the room, “And I, Maleficent. The evilest of them all. I will have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her _relentless_ prince. Our day has finally come.” She turns to the four, “Go pack, your car will be here soon.”

The four go into Alec's room and lift the floor boards to get their emergency escape bags. They had originally packed them for the day they found a way to escape the Isle. Now that day has come.

Alec drops the quiver full of arrows into the secret compartment and boards it back up again.

“Are we really doing this?” Izzy asks them. “Leaving the Isle?”

“It seems we don’t have a choice.” Alec replies. He moves over to his desk and grabs his sketch book, shoving it into his bag before turning and walking out of his bedroom.

Maleficent watches them all come back out, “Excellent. Now, Evil Queen, give her the mirror.”

The Evil Queen lifts a small hand mirror out of her cloak and calls Izzy over. Izzy looks at the mirror, “This is your magic mirror?” Evil Queen sighs, “It’s not what it used to be but you can use it to find things.” “Like a prince.” She sighs wistfully. Maleficent huffs, “Like the magic wand.” She turns around and walks to the kitchen area, “Ah the safe!” She starts kicking the fridge, “Evil Queen, how do you open this dreadful thing?” Evil Queen scoffs and walks over to the fridge and pulls the handle. Maleficent grins and pulls out a small brown book. “Alec, come, come.” Alec steps over to her. “This is my spell book. It won’t work here but it will there. Use it to make their lives miserable.” Alec looks at the book wide eyed, unbelieving she would give it to him.

“I used this when I was your age, spreading evil and ruining lives.” His mother smiles at him. “And now you will be making your own memories… by doing exactly as I tell you.”

They hear a car horn outside and their parents all scramble, Izzy quickly fixes her makeup in the mirror as her mother asks, “Who’s the fairest of them all?”

“Me.” She grins.

“Ahem.”

Izzy puts the mirror down, “You.”

“Better. Let’s go.” Evil Queen and Izzy walk out of Alec’s house and down the stairs.

Jafar puts his hand on Jace’s shoulder, “Now, repeat our mantra.”

Jace smiles, “There’s no team in ‘I’.”

Simon runs out of the house and Cruella storms after him, “Simon! Come back here!”

Maleficent places her arm around Alec and leads him out to the balcony and they stand staring out beyond the barrier, looking at Auradon. The bright green grass shining at them all, teasing them.

“The future of the free world rests on your shoulders.” Maleficent turns her head to stare at Alec, “Don’t blow it.” Alec nods and goes back inside, grabs his bag and walks out of the flat and down the stairs.

Outside there is a black limo waiting for them and at the door is a man in a black suit and black sunglasses. Alec watches as Izzy struts over to the limo and gets in gracefully, he also spies Jace over at the front of the limo, subtly taking off his glove and putting it over what Alec thinks is a golden Pegasus that was attached to the bonnet. He smiles as Jace then lifts his glove up again and suddenly the statue is gone, and he sees Jace walk over to his dad and then gets in the limo also.  
As Alec is about to get in Simon shoves him out of the way and dives into the car, his mother screaming behind him. “Get back here you ingrate.” Alec huffs and throws his bag into the car; he can feel someone looking at him and he looks up to his balcony and his mother is there, she stares down at him and Alec knows that it means.

The door slams behind them and Alec looks around, Izzy sits on his right and Jace and Simon are in front of them to the right-hand side. Jace and Simon almost stop breathing as they stare at the massive bowls of different candies in front of them. Without a second thought they both begin hitting and slapping each other out of the way as they try to get to all the sweets.

“You know, Alec. You always look incredibly washed out; you should think about letting me put some makeup on you.”

Alec turns to her horrified and she shrugs, “It’s just not very attractive.”

“Thanks, Iz.”

Simon bites into some circular chocolate and moans, “This, it’s so weird, it’s salty but sweet like I don’t know what.”

Jace turns to him, “Lemme see.”

Simon then opens his mouth and shows Jace everything in his mouth. Jace grunts and slaps his shoulder before snatching the chocolate out of Simon’s hand and shoving it into his mouth and his eyes widen in surprise.

“Good, right?”

Izzy looks around and grabs a remote from the corner and presses a random button. Hearing a whirring sound behind her she turns to see the partition went down and they are about to drive off the end of the broken bridge.

“Look!”

They all turn and stare out the window.

“It’s a trap!”

They all huddle in close together and yell waiting for their doom…

Nothing happens. They all lean back up and they watch as golden circles appear around them.

“Uhhh… what just happened?” Jace asks.

Izzy bounces in her seat, “It’s magic.”

Alec turns to look at the driver, “Hey, you.” The driver glances to Alec, “Did that button just open the magic barrier?” Izzy asks shaking the remote in her hand.

The driver holds up a golden remote, “No. This opens the magic barrier, that opens my garage. And this button...” he trails off as he reaches up and pushes a small button that closes the partition again. Alec and Izzy turn back around to the others and they laugh.

“Oooh nasty. I like that guy.” Alec smirks and leans back as they drive across the water and into Auradon.


	2. Chapter 2

As they drive out of the trees they can hear loud noises and cheering. Alec looks out the window and there are people outside the following their car with signs, signs that say ‘Welcome'.

Jace and Simon don’t see the people because they are too busy trying to loot the limo of almost everything. Jace has almost everything except for a blanket that Simon grabbed. Jace started smirking and leapt at Simon, trying to rip the blanket off of him. The two fall to the side and Simon lands on top of Alec who grunts. Annoyed Alec shoves Simon away just as the door opened and Simon falls out, tugging on the blanket that has Jace falling out with him.

“Uh oh..” Izzy sighs.

“Ow! Stop! Ow! Why do you want it? You got everything else!” Simon yells at Jace.

Jace then rips the blanket out of Simon’s hand. “Because you want it.” He laughs.

Alec climbs out of the limo and slaps Jace and subtly kicks Simon. “Guys! We have an audience." He says through a fake smile.

The two stop fighting and look up.

In front of them stands a large castle, that isn’t damaged in any way, outside are what looked like students and other people of Auradon coming to look at them and welcome them. There was even a marching band.

Out from the middle of the crowd comes a woman in a lilac dress, with a red bow at the neckline. She has a big smile as she walks towards them.

“Just... cleaning up.” Jace says to her.

She smiles awkwardly, “Leave it how you found it.” She speaks in a high pitched sing song voice. “By that I mean just leave it.”

Jace throws everything back into the limo, including the blanket, making Simon huff.

“Get up.” Jace grabs Simon’s hand and pulls him on his feet.

“Welcome to Auradon Prep. I am headmistress, Fairy Godmother.”

Alec unfolds his arms, “As in... _the_ Fairy Godmother?” He waves his hand as if he was holding a wand. “As in ‘Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo’?”

Fairy Godmother smiles, “Bibbidi-Bobbidi. You know it.”

Izzy steps forward, “I've always wondered how Cinderella felt. When you just appeared, out of no where, with that sparkly wand and warm smile... and that sparkly wand.”

Fairy Godmother winks at her, “That was a long time ago. And as I always say, “Don't stay in the past or you'll miss the future.”

A fanfare begins behind Fairy Godmother and they all look to see the crowd separate and two people walking through.

A girl with long dark hair, a floaty red dress and heels walks towards them with, what Alec knows, a fake smile. She is clutching the arm of a man who’s just slightly taller than her. Alec looks at him and his breath catches in his throat. The man is wearing a bright royal blue suit and a yellow shirt. His hair is spiked at the top, his eyes lined with eyeliner but not too dark as it is only noon.

They stop in front of the four past Fairy Godmother. The man looks at them all and then turns to Alec. Alec calms himself down, making sure he isn’t giving anything away either.

“It’s so good to finally meet you all. I'm Magnus.”

“ _Prince_ Magnus. Soon to be King.” The girl beside him squeals.

Izzy almost shoves Alec to the floor to get in front of Magnus, “You had me at Prince. I’m Izzy, Evil Queens daughter, makes me a princess.” She winks at him.

The girl hanging on Magnus' arm puts her fake smile on again, “The Evil Queen has no royal status here, and neither do you.”

Magnus gives an apologetic smile to Izzy. “This is Camille.”

“Ah, _Princess_ Camille. Isn’t that right, Maggie?”

Izzy raises her eyebrow at her and steps back again.

Fairy Godmother claps her hands, “Now Magnus and Camille are going to show you around and I will see you all tomorrow for the start of your classes.” She grabs Magnus' and Camille's arms and pushes them outwards like open doors. Alec eyes widen as he tries to figure out what is going on, “The doors to wisdom are never shut! But the library hours are from eight to eleven. And as you know, I have a little thing about curfews.” She waves goodbye to them and walks away, taking most of the crowd with her.

Magnus steps over to Jace, “It is so good to finally meet you.” He puts out his hand and Jace punches him in the shoulder as a response. “This is a momentous occasion, one that I hope will go down in history.” Shaking Simon’s hand he pulls back and checks his hand, “Chocolate?” Simon just continues to stare at the Prince. “As the day both of our people are able to live in harmony.”

Alec snorts, “Or the day you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are.” Magnus starts to laugh. “Too much?” Alec feels a smile tugging at his lips, “A little.” Magnus goes silent as he studies Alec's face. “And your name?” He's slightly shorter than Alec so he has to stare up slightly. Alec looks down but doesn’t find any hostility in his, gorgeous, almost golden, eyes. “Alec.”

Camille pulls Magnus back a bit, “Hey, you’re Maleficent’s son right? You know I am totally fine with you being here, I don’t blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff.”

The fours eyes all widen in surprise as they look at her, barely believing what she just came out with. “My mom is Aurora, Sleeping-”

“Beauty. Yeah. I’ve heard the name.” Alec isn’t going to be shaken by some stuck up Princess so he bites back with his own fake smile, “And I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole _world_ but my mother to their stupid christening.” Alec can feel anger already rising up in him, another feeling he isn’t sure of is stirring inside of him too.

Magnus claps his hands, “So, how about a tour. Yeah? Great.” He spins and struts upwards towards the school. Camille rushes beside him and links arms again. The four look at each other and roll their eyes as they follow.

“Auradon Prep. A castle built over three hundred years ago which was converted into a school by my father when he became king.” They come to a stop just in front of a large statue of what the four assume is King Beast.

Magnus claps his hands and the statue morphs into the Kings beast form, large and threatening. Alec quite likes this statue better than the other one.

His thoughts are interrupted as Simon screams at the sight of the large furry beast and he jumps into Jace’s arms who grunts at the weight. Alec and Izzy turn and look at him, both giving him a ‘ _seriously?’_ look.

“Woah, Simon it’s okay.” Magnus tells him. “My father wanted this statue to change from beast to man. It’s to show that anything is possible.”

Alec looks up at the statue, “Does he shed much?”

Magnus turns to him with a serious expression. “Oh yes. Mom won’t let him on the couch.” A smile tugs at his lips and him and Camille turn and walk on.

Izzy elbows Alec in the ribs, smirking at him. Alec glares at her and walks on pretending not to notice her laughing under her breath.

Simon hasn’t moved yet so Jace huffs and dumps him on the ground. Simon yelps and gets back on his feet again, staring at it he claps his hands. It doesn’t move.

“Simon!” he quickly runs to catch up with the others.

The four are led into the main entrance of Auradon Prep and are not used to the bright colours, carpeted floors, or intact staircases.

Jace runs his hand over the bannister, thinking off all the things he could steal out of here. “So do you have magic here at Auradon? You know, wands and stuff.”

Magnus looks to Jace, “It exists of course, but it is pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals.”

“As ordinary as being kings and queens can be.” Alec snipes.

Camille looks like she is biting her tongue and Alec just wishes she would say something.

“Oh. Raphael! Come down.” Magnus calls out to a tall man with dark hair at the top of the stairs.

As the man comes down the stairs the others notice he has a brooding face on him. Simon lets out a quiet shriek that only Jace can hear and he turns and smirks at him.

Magnus puts his arm around Raphael, “This is Raphael. He’s going to sort you out with your class schedules and your dorms. The men’s wing is left and ladies on the right.”

Izzy turns and looks at Alec and back to Magnus, almost as if she is scared.

“No can do on that one. Me and Izzy stay together.” Alec tells him.

Camille huffs, “We can’t have boys in our wing. It would be totally unacceptable. Anything could happen.” She looks Alec up and down.

Alec returns the gesture, looking her up and down and raising his eyebrow. “I don’t think that will be a problem.”

Raphael stands wide eyed at the confrontation, no one has ever spoken to Camille like that. Izzy bites her lip to stop from laughing. Jace snickers while giving Simon a low five, “Dayum.”

“That won’t be a problem, I will have your things put into Isabelle’s room.” Magnus smiles, “Now, I must be going. If there is anything else you need, feel free to-”

“Ask Rapahel.” Camille smiles. She puts Magnus’ arm around her and the two walk off.

“Hey, I’m Grumpy’s son. As in, Doc, Dopey, Bashful, Happy, Sleepy and… oh.” He looks to Izzy slightly scared. She grins wickedly, “Izzy. Evil Queen’s daughter.”  
Raphael takes a step back and bumps into the bannister of the stairs. “Well. Uh. About your classes, I have your schedules. Some of your subjects may change, we uh, had to get your records from your previous school to see what to put you in.” Alec takes the schedules out of his hands and quickly looks over it.

“Remedial Goodness 101. Let me guess. New class?” Raphael just shrugs.

“Well then. Let’s go find our dorms.” They all saunter past Raphael and up the stairs. Simon quickly wipes his mouth of any remnants of chocolate as he walks past Raphael. Raphael stares at Simon, his expression is blank which makes him even more attractive to Simon.

“Uh, guys. Your dorms are that way.” Raphael points to the staircase on the other side and the four make their way back down.

Raphael stays put and counts on his hands, “Grumpy, Dopey, Doc, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful and…”

Simon walks past and whispers in his ear, “Sneezy.” He walks backwards looking at Raphael, he winks before turning and walking with the others.

Jace bumps shoulders with Simon as they walk through the hallway, “And I thought Alec was the only one with a crush.”

“I do not have a crush.” Alec and Simon say at the same time.

Jace ruffles Simon’s hair, “Little puppy here couldn’t keep his eyes off Mister Grumpy out there.” He runs forward and jumps on Alec’s back, “And you, couldn’t stop ogling Mister Prince. I thought Izzy was the one who had to find a Prince.” He chuckles.

Alec glares at him, “There will be no finding of any Prince’s.”

The hallway parts with two different staircases again separating the two wings for the dorms. “Go set up, me and Izzy will come get you in two hours.” The foursome splits in half and each go to find their rooms.

Izzy opens the door to the room and walks in. Izzy’s eyes go wide as she looks around. Two four post beds on either side of the room, both with pink sheets, fluffy pillows stacked high, each one has a white wooden bedside table, again a pink lamp on each. Both sides of the room have large bay windows with pink cushions so they can sit and stare out into the garden.

“This place is so amaz-”

“Gross.” Alec looks around, horrified. There is so much pink, and everything is so bright that his eyes hurt.

“Yeah, amazingly gross. Ew.” Izzy sneers but silently shakes with excitement of her new room. “You are going to need some serious sunscreen.” They both walk over to the windows and close the curtains, plunging the room in semi-darkness.

“Much better.”

Izzy runs and jumps onto her bed. Sighing contently, “Oh, it’s so comfy. It’s like lying on a cloud.”

Alec just stares at his own bed, he frowns before sitting on the floor and leaning his back against the bed, even the floor is more comfortable than on the Isle. Feeling that the room is secure he puts his head back against the side of the mattress and closes his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Do not fail me, Alexander. This once, just do this right. For once do not disappoint me. Wake up. Wake up!_

“Alec!”

Alec's eyes snap open, inhaling sharply through his nose. Izzy kneels in front of him with a worried expression.

“You okay?”

Alec sniffs and stands up. “Fine. Yeah.”

Looking outside he sees it’s still light outside. He wasn’t asleep for too long. He let’s out a sigh of relief and grabs his bag from the bed and lifts out his mother’s spell book. Walking over and sitting at the window he starts flicking through the pages.

“Do you know _how_ to do magic?” Alec looks up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well. We don’t have magic on the Isle...”

Alec keeps flipping through the pages. “I was top in spells and hexes in Dragon’s Hall. Just need to take the theory from that and apply it to now.”

“Why don’t you start of easy?” she looks over at the book and gasps, “Perfect!” The page is a spell to change a person’s hair.

“Come on. Pleaseeeee. I’ve been needing my hair done and I didn’t get to see Dizzy before we left.”

Alec sighs. “Alright. But if you end up bald it’s not my fault.”

Looking over the spell Alec nods, “I hate the rhyming.” He complains.

Izzy moans, “Alecccc.”

“Okay. Make it shiny, make it new, keep it long, make it... blue.” He flicks his hand towards Izzy and a bolt of blue smoke erupts from Alec's fingers, it surrounds Izzy and then clears away again just as fast.

“Did it work?” Alec stands wide eyed as all of Izzy’s dark hair has been replaced with a vibrant blue.

Izzy runs over to the full-length mirror in the corner. She runs her fingers through the now blue strands, she tackles Alec into a tight hug. “I love it! I love it so much!”

“Do yours next.” She claps.

Alec frowns, “What’s wrong with my hair?” lifting a hand he runs through his messy hair.

“Nothing. I’m thinking to match the black and purple leather you should have deep purple streaks in your hair. It'll really add to the bad guy look. Good guys dig that.” She winks at him.

Alec looks into the mirror, “Well... I suppose it couldn’t hurt to practice.”

Izzy squeals, “Yes. Yes. Yes.”

Alec takes a moment to try and think of a spell in his head.

“Call me a schemer, call me a freak. Add some purple, to make me unique.”

He waves his hand over his head, the blue wisps of magic returning and covering his hair. As the mist fades Izzy nods. “Ohhh yes. I love it.”

Alec walks over to the mirror and bends his head down. His hair is how he left it but now there are some dark purple streaks running through it. Alec smirks at himself, secretly loving the look.

“You have really got the spells down.” Izzy smiles at him. “Can you move stuff?”

Alec frowns. “I don’t know Iz. I was only able to do magic properly a couple of hours ago.”

Izzy shakes her head sighing. “Try and move that lamp.”

Alec huffs and turns towards the lamp sitting on Izzy's bedside table. He stares hard at it before raising his hand, feeling the magic flow through his finger tips. Then he feels it flowing through his arm, his entire body, a large bolt of magic fired at the lamp and it exploded.

Izzy ducked to avoid debris and whistled as she stood up again. “Okay... definitely more practice is needed.”

Alec smiles at Izzy, “I think it’s an improvement to the room.” He grabs the spell book and stuffs it inside his jacket pocket. “Let’s get the others.”

Izzy and Alec open the door to the boys room. Simon is standing on top of a bench playing some video game. Two glowing sticks in his hands as he fights a group of people in the game.

Izzy walks over to Jace who is clearing out his pockets, bracelets, necklaces, watches, earphones and a laptop.

“Woah! What happened you?” Jace gasps as he looks at Izzy.

She shrugs, “What? Alec did my hair with magic. Isn’t it cool?”

Jace shrugs, “Suppose so yea.”

Izzy huffs under her breath. “Men.” And walks over to him. “What’s all this?”

Jace smirks, “Got all this stuff for free.”

Izzy scoffs, “Yeah. Okay.”

“What’s the point? You could just leave it all hear and pick it up when we take over the world.” Alec tells him.

Simon pauses the game and jumps off the bench, “You sound just like your mom. It’s creepy.”

Alec puts his hand on his chest and gasps, “Thank you!”

Jace claps him on the shoulder, “You do it your way and I’ll do it mine. Woah you have you got purple in your hair?” Izzy slaps him on the stomach. “What? I was just asking.”

Alec sits up mildly annoyed, “Guys this is our one shot to prove ourselves to our parents. To prove that we are evil, and vicious and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?”

The other three nod in agreement, “Yeah.”

“Izzy, use the mirror.”

Izzy lifts the small mirror out of her pocket and speaks to it, “Mirror, mirror on the... in my hand. Um.. where does Fairy Godmothers wand stand?”

The mirror mists over and when the mist clears they see the magic wand in all it’s glory, large and white with golden detailing all around it.

“Zoom out a bit.” Simon tells her.

“Magic mirror not so close.” Izzy tells it and the mirror zooms out until they see the globe of the Earth. “Closer...closer... _closer._ ”

“Stop! There, some kind of museum. Ask where it is.”

Simon opens the laptop Jace stole and begins typing. “It’s 2.5 miles from here.”

“Gear up.” Alec tells them as he lifts out his worn leather fingerless gloves from his pocket and puts them on.

Simon puts on his deep red beanie and Jace checks all his pockets to make sure his supplies are there. Izzy pockets the mirror and tightens the laces on her boots.

Walking over to the window Izzy stares at the ground then looks left and right. “There’s a pipe right here.” Sitting on the windowsill she grabs the pipe with her right hand before kicking off the wall and sliding down the pipe. Jace follows, then Alec, Simon runs over to the door and locking it before launching himself out of the window as well.

They walk through the quiet streets of Auradon. Not used to a place so quiet at night.

“So what do we do when we grab the wand?”

“We use it to break the barrier, mom will get her powers back and then evil takes over.”

“Sounds easy when you say it like that.” Simon shrugs.

“We won’t fail.” Izzy smiles.

Alec looks up and sees the large building down the street. _Auradon Cultural History Museum._ Found it.

They walk up the stairs to the front door and look in the window. There’s on solitary guard sitting in front of security monitors. In the middle of the room is a circular stand and on the stand is Maleficent’s spinning wheel.

Jace starts snickering, “ _That’s_ your mothers spinning wheel?” Simon giggles as well, “Yea it is kinda dorky.”

Alec glares at them, “It’s magic. It doesn’t need to look scary. It was to show that even the most simple things in life can cause you great pain.”

“How do we take out that guard?” Simon nods to the security guard with his head.

Alec reaches into his jacket for the spell book.

“Let my magic flow to thee, so I can set his mind at ease, let him rest right at his desk and make his awareness flee.” Alec waves his hand and shoots the spell at the guard. He watches as the guard yawns and puts his head down on the desk and falls asleep.

Jace hums in response and moves Izzy out of the way as he kneels down and takes out his lock pick. Making quick work of the door he swings it open and the four walk inside.

“This place is huge. Where would the wand be?” Simon asks.

Jace walks over to a sign on the wall and points at it. “Magical Artefacts, Floor 2.

“Stairs are this way. Let’s go.” Izzy points to a corridor on the right and they all run up the stairs.

They sprint down the corridor and turn left. All of them stop dead.

In front of them stands the ‘Hall of Villains’. In the middle of the floor are huge statues of each of their parents and more.

“Mommy?” Izzy stares at the statue of the Evil Queen.

Simon shivers as his mother’s eyes almost dig a hole into him. “I’ll never forget mother’s day again.”

Jace claps his hands, “Well, no wand here. Let’s go.”

Alec stands still, staring at the statue of his own mother. Somehow capturing every ounce of evil in her features. Even up against this statue he feels useless.

The last words his mother said to him run through his mind. ‘ _The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don’t blow it.’_

Alec sighs. “Look at you. Look at me. I don’t know who to be. Your puppet or your son? I don’t know what to do.” The feeling of doubt rises within him. “Tell me what to do.”

Right before his eyes the statue comes alive. Cackling. His mother is here. Laughing at him.

“Don’t be so angsty, dear. It doesn’t suit you.”

She walks down the steps of her podium. Staff in hand. She walks around him and puts her chin on Alec’s shoulder from behind. “I was once like you, Alec. Insecure. Well, not as much as you but still.” She stands back up straight and walks in front of him. “I argued with my mother all the time. But instead of using this,” she digs her finger into Alec's chest at his heart. “I started using this.” She then touches his forehead. “Want to know what my dearest mama told me?” Alec nods.

“Don’t you want to be evil like me? Don’t you want to be mean? Ruthless? Rotten? Cruel?” Alec nodded along with each word. “I spent my whole life doing the worst I can. Entire Kingdoms feared me. And I only want the same for my son.”

She reaches up and places her hand on Alec's cheek. “The time has come for you to make your mark. To be just like me. When you grab that wand, that’s when our reign will begin. You and I will rule together.”

Alec smiles, “We’re going to be evil, spiteful.”

Maleficent grins, “Spiteful? That’s nice. Now aren’t you glad that you were born the boy you are? The son of an evil Queen like me.” She bangs her staff.

“Alec!”

Alec turns and Izzy beckons him over, “I found the wand. Let’s go.”

Alec turns back to his mother and he frowns as the statue stares back at him. She was never there.

He follows Izzy and they jog around the corner to a large golden gate that Jace is knelt in front of. He pushes the gate open and they run in.

The wand is floating in the middle of a large round room. On the walls are illustrations of Cinderella's story. The four stand for a moment staring at it in awe.

“This is it.” Simon smiles.

Jace pulls his sleeves up and Alec puts his arm out to stop him. “Jace don’t!”

Jace pushes his arm away and runs up to the wand and lifts his hand.

A large flash of white blinds them. Blinking it away they see Jace on the floor. The room goes red and a siren begins blaring through the museum.

“Force field and a siren?!” Simon panics.

“Seems a little excessive.” Jace groans.

Alec scoffs and grabs Jace, pulling him onto his feet. “Run!”

They sprint out of the room, back down the corridors and down the stairs. Simon pushes them all back behind a wall as two security guards run past and up the stairs.

All holding their breaths as they wait until they’re out of shot, running back past the spinning wheel and outside.

Simon stops at the door and runs back inside.

“Simon!” Izzy hisses.

Simon runs over to the guards desk and clicks on the keyboard for a moment. Then he runs outside and closes the doors. He sprints to catch up to the others.

“Are you trying to get us caught?” Alec growled.

“Alec-" Izzy speaks but Alec holds up his hand.

“I was erasing the security footage from the last hour.” Simon huffs.

Alec's face softens and he puts his hand on Simon’s shoulder. “Good job.” Simon stands gobsmacked.

“Good job, nerd.” Jace agrees.

Alec slaps Jace over the back of the head.

“Ow!”

“That’s for not using your head. Now we actually have to go to class tomorrow.” Alec turns and begins jogging back to the school.

“Sorry man.” Jace apologises. The other three then jog after Alec and begin the trek back to the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec and Izzy shoot up in bed as a loud bell rings outside.

“What is that?”

Alec groans. “Class time.”

They both get up and Izzy puts on her dark blue dress that compliments her hair, then sits and begins her makeup.

Alec grabs a pair of tight black jeans, his deep purple leather boots, a black t-shirt that definitely isn’t ripped at the hem and puts on his black and purple leather jacket.

Theres a knock at the door and Alec goes over and opens it. Frowning when he sees Raphael on the other side.

“It’s breakfast time. If you want to follow me, I’ll take you to the dining hall, then show you where your classrooms are.” Raphael stares back at Alec.

“Are you ready yet Iz?” Alec huffs.

“Coming.” She calls from the bathroom and struts out, grabbing both of their book bags she shoves Alec's into his chest and puts her over her shoulder.

“Prince Magnus thought you all wouldn’t want to be stared at like some zoo animals so he had tasked me to get you early to get breakfast before everyone comes in.” Raphael explains to them.

“Aw, how thoughtful.” Izzy says pointedly to Alec, who replies with an eye roll.

They walk over to the boys room and Izzy barges in first.

The two boys are getting ready. Jace puts on his red beanie and grabs his bag while Simon is walking around shirtless.

Simon spins to the sound of the door opening and his eyes widen as he sees Raphael standing there.

“Uh... hi.”

Alec stands smirking while Izzy quietly giggles.

“Hello.” Raphael replies.

Jace huffs and grabs a shirt for Simon, throwing it at his head.

“Thanks.”

The two grab their bags and the four follow Raphael to the dining hall.

“So, the science blocks are all on the right side of the school on the ground floor. Art is above them on the first floor. Literature is beside the library on the left side of the school, first floor. Technologies and computers are the second floor. Sports outside at the field and remedial goodness is on the second floor. Room 217. If you ever get lost the room numbers are on your class schedules.” The four nod at all the information, some, meaning Jace, forgets it completely.

They walk to two large glass double doors, “And this is the dining hall. Every day, at eight, twelve, six and ten, the dining hall will be open for breakfast, lunch, dinner and supper. I’m hoping I don’t have to teach you how to use cutlery?”

Simon snorts with laughter, really, really, loudly. His face turns bright red as he covers his mouth with both hands and looks to the ground.

Izzy giggles at him and turns back to Raphael, “I think we can manage. Thank you.”

“Great. I’ll see you in some of my classes. Bye” Raphael nods to them all, giving Simon an extra glance before leaving the four in the hall.

Simon groans as soon as he leaves. Izzy walks over and puts her arm around him, “Oh Simon, it’s okay.”

“Totally not okay, he thinks I’m a loser.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Jace tries.

“I saw him give a second glance to you as he walked out.” Izzy tells him.

“Guys.” Alec interrupts. But this time not in annoyance. The others look to where Alec is looking and all of their mouths drop open.

In front of them are just trays upon trays upon trays of food, there are three tiers of different foods. Three! Everything is bright and colourful and... fresh.

They all grab a tray and walk over to the different foods. Alec picks up a scone and inspects it, “Guys... there is no mould on this and it’s warm.” He shows it to the others.

Jace picks up a bright red apple, “And this isn’t squishy.” Jace smells it, “Oh. Wow.”

Simon stares at it all, “Is this what fresh food is supposed to be?”

They all smile to each other and begin to pile their plates and trays with foods and different juices.

Sitting down they all stare at the food in front of them. Waiting a moment before they start eating.

Alec puts some of the chocolate spread and puts it on the warm pancakes he got, a glass of orange juice to go with it. Simon dips everything into his melted chocolate spread, washing it down with chocolate milk. Jace eats his apple, and then another two, and a banana and grapes then a large glass of orange juice. Izzy grabbed a bowl of yoghurt, putting in scoops of peanut clusters and has a glass of milk.

They all moan in delight at the food.

“This is amazing.” Izzy grins as she has another spoonful.

“Agreed. I’m never leaving this place.” Simon tells them seriously and they all laugh.

The doors open and the laughing students suddenly go quiet as they notice the four sitting in the hall already.

“Hey, Simon.” Jace says loudly, “Remember that baby we found on the Isle?”

Simon nods, “Ohhh how could I forget. The taste was just mmmm. Cooked to perfection.”

The other students go pale and quickly collect their food as Jace and Simon laugh, fist bumping each other.

Izzy shakes her head, smiling at them. “Let’s go. We have remedial goodness first.”

“Oh, how lovely.” Jace replies.

They followed Raphael’s instruction and arrived at the classroom, they walked in and took seats in the middle. Izzy at the end with Alec next, then Simon and Jace together on the other side.

Fair Godmother opens the door and comes down between the desks to the front of the room, “Good morning.” She smiles at them and they all stare back at her in reply.

“Okay. So today, I thought we could start off easy and just do a few multiple-choice questions.” She hands each of them a notebook and some pens.

“Someone hands you a crying baby.” Fairy Godmother mimics holding a baby, “Do you; A, lock it in a tower? B, curse it, C, give it a bottle? Or D, carve out its heart?”

Izzy smiles and holds up her hand.

“Isabelle?”

“What was the second one?” she asks politely as Simon and Jace snort at her question.

“Okay, anyone else?” she looks down to Alec who is too busy drawing in his sketchbook. “Alec?”

Alec lifts his head, “C, give it a bottle.”

Fairy Godmother smiles widely, “Correct.”

“How did you know that?” Simon calls over.

Alec just shrugs, “Pick the one that doesn’t sound like any fun.”

“Ohhhhhhh.”

“That makes so much sense.” Izzy says out loud.

“Well, let’s try another one.” Fairy Godmother tries to steer the class back onto course, “You find a bottle of poison, do you; A, put it in the Kings wine? B, paint it on an apple?” Everyone pointedly looks at Izzy who just giggles, “Or C, give it over to the proper authorities?”

This time Izzy, Simon and Jace all raise their hands, Jace slaps Simon’s hand out of the way and the two begin slapping each other, both trying to raise their hand the highest.

“Jace?”

“C, give it to the proper authorities.” Jace says and looks at Simon out of spite.

“Correct.” She smiles.

Simon huffs, “I was going to say that one.” Jace just grabs him in a headlock and rubs his fist on his head, “Who got there first? Huh? Who?” Simon begins flapping about trying to get Jace off. “Ow, ow! Get off!”

“Ah, boys! Boys!” the two break apart from Fairy Godmother’s voice, “I would rather encourage you to use all that energy on the tourney field.”

Jace just laughs, “That’s okay, whatever that is, we’ll pass.” Simon nods in agreement.

There is a knock on the door and a whimpering mess of a girl walks in and almost runs past them up to Fairy Godmother. “Hello, dear one.”

“Hi, um you need to sign off on the early dismissal for the coronation.” The girl gives Fairy Godmother a clipboard and refuses to turn to even glance at the four villain kids.

Alec sits back in his seat and observes the girl.

“Everyone, this is my daughter, Jane.”

“Mom! No!” she hisses.

“It’s okay child. They’re just people too.”

The corner of Alec’s lips turn up as he starts scheming in his head.

“It’s okay, you can forget all about me.” Jane lets out a nervous laugh, “As you were.” She practically runs back out of the room again.

“Okay, so we will wrap it up here for today. Now for you two boys,” she points to Jace and Simon, “There is tourney practice later today and I am going to put your names down.”

Jace looks grumpy about it but Simon is horrified.

They shove their books into their bags and leave. Each of the villain kids have been given a locker to keep their stuff in. While no one had been around, Alec had decorated his with his usual ‘Long Live Evil’ sign. Izzy and Alec stand at his locker while Simon and Jace went to go get more food.

“What do you have next?” Izzy asks.

“Literature, then art.” Alec says boringly.

“Literature? You?” Izzy laughs.

“I think it has to do with the fact I can write spells. Who knows? What about you?”

“Chemistry. Potion making, I assume is my match here. Chemistry I doubt will be as fun, but I will see you later. Bye, Alec!” she gives him an air kiss and struts away.

Just down the hallway Alec doesn’t see Magnus, Camille and another boy staring at him.

“Those guys are serious trouble.” The boy says to Magnus.

“Chad, you need to give them a chance.”

Camille pouts, “Oh Maggie, no offense sweetie, but you’re too trusting. I know your mother fell in love with a huge hideous beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom? The evil fairy was just an evil fairy.” She nods her head over to Alec, “That boy’s mother.” She hisses.

Magnus stands staring at Alec for a moment and smiles, “I think you’re wrong about them.” He leaves the two and walks towards Alec, leaving Camille to huff and her and Chad to storm off.

“Hey.”

Alec slams his locker closed to find Magnus standing behind it.

“Hi.”

“How has your first day been?”

“Oh, super.” Alec fakes a joyous tone. Magnus doesn’t seem annoyed by the sarcasm, instead he chuckles softly.

“What do you have next?” he asks Alec.

“Literature.” Alec leans against the locker.

Magnus nods, “I'm sure this is a lot different to your last school.”

Alec hums, “Yeah, usually a few fights would have broken out by now.”

Magnus looks at Alec horrified, “Uh. Nice work… on the locker.” He quickly tries to change the subject. “You should take that up in art class, spray paint, I mean.”

Alec shakes his head and looks at Magnus to reply when he sees Fairy Godmother’s daughter. “Way to take all the fun out of it.” He turns to follow Jane, “Would love to stay and chat but I would hate to be late. You know, class.”

Magnus huffs out a laugh, “Sure. I will check in on you all later.”

Alec nods and walks away from Magnus. Heart beating wildly in his chest. He shakes his head, putting Magnus aside for a moment as he walks faster to catch up to Jane. She walks into an empty classroom and Alec follows her in.

Jane startles at the noise of the door and turns around, almost going into a full-blown panic when she sees Alec standing over her.

Alec puts on a smile, “Hey, Jane, right?” the girl just nods, “I’ve always loved that name… Jane.”

“That’s cool.” She replies awkwardly and moves to walk out of the classroom.

“Don’t go!” Alec raises his voice, “I uh, sorry, you can go. I guess I was just hoping to make a friend.” Alec sighs, “Who wants to be friends with the evil kids right? I’m sure you have all the friends you need.”

Jane scoffs, “Hardly.”

Alec cocks his head to the side, “Really? I mean, with your mom head of the school and your own… uh… personality.”

“I’d rather be pretty. Like your friend. She has amazing hair.”

“It’s all in the magic.” Alec fakes a laugh.

“Really? You used magic?” Jane says hopefully.

“Yeah, I could do yours too if you want?” Alec grins and thinks for a moment. “Let’s take the old and make it bold, replace this do with something new.” Alec waves his hand and his magic surrounds Jane’s head. It vanishes to show that instead of the boring bob she had, Jane now as long, wavey, gorgeous hair.

Jane gasps as she looks at her new hair in the window. “Could you do my nose?”

Alec laughs, “Sadly not, I’ve been practising but I’m not that good.” Jane’s smile disappears, “Not like your mom. You know, with her sparkling wand. I mean, one swish with that thing and you could look however you wanted.”

Jane huffs in frustration, “She doesn’t use the wand anymore. She says magic is in the books. Like, regular books.”

Alec rolls his eyes, “What a bore.”

“I know right?!”

“This is a trick I know Izzy used to pull on her mother all the time. So, you need to look like your heart is breaking, about to cry and ask, ‘Don’t you love me mommy? Why can’t you make me beautiful too?’ and you will get anything you want.”

Jane’s eyes light up, “And it worked?”

Alec nodded, “Oh yea, all the time… and hey, if your mom does bring out the wand, I’d love to see it in action.”

Jane grins, “If I can convince my mom, you are so there.”

Alec forces a grin back, “Yayy…”

Jane smiles and skips out of the classroom, “Bye.”

Alec waves, “Bye.” As soon as Jane is gone the smile disappears on Alec’s face, replaced by his usual scowl. He walks out of the classroom and decides to head to this literature class.

Over in the Chemistry lab, Izzy sits at her bench beside Raphael, her head in her had as she stares at the cute guy across from her.

“Any chance he’s in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?” she whispers to Raphael who scowls and whispers back. “That is Chad Charming, Cinderella’s son. Chad inherited the looks but isn’t all there there if you get what I mean.”

Izzy looks back to him as Chad follows a piece of dust in the air. “Looks all there there to me.” Raphael turns his face up in disgust.

“Isabelle.” Izzy straightens up and looks at the professor. “This must be just review for you. Could you tell me the average atomic weight of silver?”

Remembering what her mother always told her, Izzy let out a giggle, “I mean, not very much. It’s an atom, right?” The professor motions for her to come up to the black board.

“Oh…” Izzy struts up to the board and slips her mirror out of her hand and into her hand. “Let’s see, how do I find the average atomic weight of silver?” she asks the mirror, the mirror mists over and then an equation comes into view. “That would be 106.905 times .5200, plus 108.905 times .4800, which, Mr. Deley, would give us 107.9 amu.”

Raphael squints at the last part in confusion, “’Amu’?”

Izzy grins at the professor, “I forget. Never underestimate-”

“A villain? Make sure you don’t do it again.” The throws the chalk in the air for him to catch and spins around to strut back to her seat. She walks past Chad who slips her a note and as she sits down, she reads it. _‘Meet me under the bleachers at three.’_ She looks up to Chad and nods, her mother would definitely be proud of her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there wasn't much Magnus in this chapter but a lot more is coming I promise! xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. I'm so sorry it's so late!  
> I haven't had any time to write a word.  
> Hopefully I'll get back into the swing of this again haha.  
> Thank you for being patient x

Alec and Izzy are standing at Alec’s locker talking. Unknown to them, down the hall, Magnus, Camille and Chad are all staring at them.

“They are bad news.” Chad sneers.

Izzy gives Alec a punch on the shoulder, laughing before saying her goodbyes and walking away, leaving Alec alone at his locker.

“You haven’t even given them a chance.” Magnus tells him.

Camille puts on a smile and touches Magnus’ arm. “Maggie, no offence, you’re too trusting. I know that your mom fell in love with a big ugly beast who turned out to be a prince. But with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy.” She gestures towards Alec and hisses, “That boy’s mother.”

Magnus shakes his head as he continues to stare down the hall, he can only see Alec’s bottom half because the stupid locker door is in the way. “I think you’re wrong about them.” He backs away from them and walks towards Alec, “I’ll see you later.”

“Hey.”

Alec frowns and slams his locker door closed only to come face to face with Prince Magnus.

Alec rolls his eyes, “Hello, your majesty.” He leans forwards slightly in a mock bow.

Magnus chuckles, “Just Magnus is fine.” a silence falls over them.

“Uh, so how is your first day?” Magnus asks.

Alec smiles, “Oh super.” He replies sarcastically.

“I get that starting a new school must be scary but-”

“I don’t get scared…Magnus.” Alec tries to glare at him but there is no heat behind it.

“Everyone gets scared, Alexander.”

Alec raises an eyebrow and pulls at his jacket, “You’re going to make me late. I thought I was supposed to be the bad one.” He turns and walks away from a now smiling Magnus.  
He makes his way to his art class and stops outside the door and looks in. He watches as they all take out half painted and drawn white castles with unicorns and rainbows. Alec scoffs and walks away from the classroom.

Hearing footsteps coming in the opposite direction he decides to push open the window, since he is on the ground floor he climbs out the window and closes it behind him and decides to wander around the grounds instead.

He comes around the corner of the building and the land opens in front of him into a large sports field. Alec frowns and climbs on top of the bleachers stand until he is sitting on the top step. Taking out his sketchbook, he starts sketching his own version of a castle, well, his mothers castle as he lets the silence calm him for once.

A large group of boys run onto the field, yelling, and shouting and generally putting Alec into a bad mood. Alec squints and can see that Jace and Simon are on the field, Magnus as well.

Alec didn’t really understand what the rules of this game were, but he watched anyway. He watched as Jace ran through the field and ran through any man in his way, shouldering them all to the floor. One boy stopped in front of Jace, Alec assumed it was Simon because anyone else would have moved by now. Simon ducked at the last moment as Jace somersaulted over him, hitting the ball with a stick and it fired into the back of the net.

Alec chuckled as he heard Jace whoop in joy of winning, a sore loser but an even worse winner.

Unknown to Alec, down across the bleachers, Isabelle is standing twirling her hair and smiling as Chad smiles back at her.

“Is everyone where you’re from as pretty as you?”

Izzy giggles, “I like to think I am the fairest of them all.” She pauses, “So, how many rooms in your castle?”

Chad scoffs, “Oh, too many to count. But, hey, you really nailed that chemistry problem today. All the nerds will be tripping over themselves to get to you.”

Izzy shakes her head, “Oh, I’m not that smart. I am really good at sewing, cooking, and cleaning, like your mother. Just without the ratty dress.” She lifts out her mirror from her pocket, “This is really how I know everything. I ask it something and it tells me.”

Chad takes a strand of her hair and plays with it. “Well, if you could ask your mirror all the answers to my homework, we could hang out more.” Chad grins.

“I…uh okay.” Izzy’s smile faded a little. “I wanted to ask you something, since your mother was so close to Fairy Godmother-”

“Ah… I don’t really have time to talk. I’ll see you later though. You’re the best, _babe._ ” He leaves his school bag at Izzy’s feet and walks away.

A loud banging sound makes Izzy jump, and she turns to find Raphael sitting on the bleachers facing her.

“Are you stalking me?”

Raphael snorts, “No. I was coming here for peace and quiet, not that I got any.” He pointedly looks at her, “I couldn’t help but overhear you wanted to know something about Fairy Godmother.”

A lightbulb goes off in Izzy’s head, “Yeah! I heard her wand was locked in some boring museum.”

Raphael shrugs, “Yeah, that’s where it stays. Except for special occasions.”

Izzy frowns, “Like what?”

“Well, Magnus’ coronation would name one.”

Izzy spins to look at him, “They use it in the coronation?”

Raphael looks grumpy already, “That’s what I said.”

“Huh. Interesting…” she gets another idea and smiles wickedly, “Do people bring dates to the coronation?”

Raphael nods.

Isabelle hums. “Very interesting.” She turns on her heel and struts away. Leaving a grumpy Raphael to go back to whatever he was doing. Which definitely wasn’t looking for anyone specific on the sports field.

Standing in the middle of the room, Alec studies the spell book. He wants to try and practice his powers as much as possible. He’s reading a section on levitation and thinks he’d like to give it a try.

_When levitating items, start with something big, like a book.  
This will have more of a surface for your magic to grip onto and manipulate.  
Once you have mastered this, begin to use smaller objects._

This has now led to Alec standing in the middle of the room glaring at a book for ten minutes. He takes a deep breath and raises his hand. Feeling the magic flowing through him, he concentrates on the book, he can feel the book in his grasp, and he raises his arm. Alec smiles as the book begins to rise off the floor.

The door to their room suddenly opens and Alec loses his concentration, sending the book straight for Izzy’s head, who ducks just in time.

“A simple ‘keep out’ sign would have been fine.” She glares.

Alec smiles apologetically. “Thought I would practice some levitation.” Izzy walks in and gasps, “That’s great! How’s it going?”

Alec just points to the book now lying on the floor.

“Ah.”

Alec notices a large case that Izzy is carrying and raises an eyebrow, “What’s that?”

“This? Oh, Alec, here they don’t sew by hand! They have a machine to do it. I figured they wouldn’t mind if I borrowed it for a while. I’ve been neglecting my clothes which is unacceptable. Especially when there are so many amazing fabrics here.” She sets up the machine and starts looking over the large pile of different fabrics on the desk.

The two work in a comfortable silence for a while until comes an angry knock at the door. The two frown at each other and Izzy gets up to answer the door.

“Uh... hi?”

“Is Alec there?” it’s a girls voice and she seems very agitated.

Izzy, shocked that anyone was looking for Alec, stands to the side and let’s her in.

Alec looks up to see an annoyed Jane and groans on the inside.

Jane scoffs, “You know what my mom said? ‘If a man can’t see the beauty within, then he’s not worth it.’ Can you believe that? What world is she living in?”

Alec lies down on his back and snorts into his spell book, “Auradon.”

Izzy stares at the interaction with great confusion, figuring Alec must have some plan in the works she goes back to sewing her dress.

Jane sighs and leans against one of Alec’s bedposts. “I’ll never get a boyfriend.”

Alec skips through the pages, “Boyfriends are overrated.”

“And how would you know, Alec? You’ve never had one.” Izzy jabs at him.

Jane frowns, “Wait, you’re…?”

“Gay? He is.” Izzy completes for her.

Alec sits up and gives Izzy the biggest death stare ever. “I don’t need a boyfriend, Iz. They’re a waste of time.”

Izzy starts waving her arms, “Oh, oh, oh, no. That reminds me, I forgot to do Chad’s homework.”

“I don’t even want to know.” Alec waves in her general direction.

Without any announcement, another girl waltzes into their room which has Alec letting out a groan.

“Hi!” the girl waltzes in, she has a big grin, green eyes, shoulder length copper hair with a full fringe, wearing a purple strappy top and a floaty knee length green skirt. “I’m Clary. My mom’s Ariel.” She explains.

Both the villain kids just blink at the new girl in the room.

“No? Okay, so I was wondering, I know you hate us and you’re evil… but could you do my hair the way you did Jane’s?” Clary asks Alec.

Alec is appalled as he looks at this girl, “Why would I do that for you?”

The girl grins and takes out a small pouch and waves it, “I’ll give you fifty dollars.”

Izzy snatches it out of her hand, “Deal. I need some new materials. So, I’m thinking, lose the bangs, maybe something darker?”

“I want it to be unique, like Alec’s.” Clary points to him.

Izzy puts on a fake smile, “Yeah? Do you want the permanent scowl too?”

“Ha. Ha.” Alec scowls at her before huffing and standing up. “To act like me you need to be cruel, to look like me you need to be cool.” The magic comes easier this time as it surrounds Clary and vanishes again.

The fringe is gone replaced instead with a middle parting and the now wavey hair is right down to her lower back. Clary grabs at the longer sections of hair and gasps, skipping over to the mirror she sighs.

Izzy comes over and puts an arm around her shoulder, “I know. It looks like a mop on your head, we can cut it off and-”

“No!” Clary protests, “I love it.”

“You do?”

“I do!” she squeals and thanks Alec fifty times over.

When the duo leave Izzy turns to Alec. “Awww, Alec. You have friends.”

Which promptly gets her a pillow flying at her face from across the room.

Hours later Alec is searching through the spell book again, also sitting with a notepad and paper, trying to write his own spells.

“Hey.” Jace and Simon walk into their room and lock the door.

Jace struts in and jumps into Alec’s bed and Simon goes to see Izzy.

“Any luck with Jane? Are you going to see the wand?” Simon asks him.

Alec growls, “Do you think I would be pouring over every spell in this book if it worked?”

“Oooh, someone’s in a mood.” Jace teases.

“My mom is counting on me. I’m not going to let her down.” Alec sighs and rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands.

Jace walks over to Alec and puts his hand on his shoulder, “We’ll figure it out brother.”

Izzy smiled and grabbed Alec’s hand, “And we won’t go back until we do.”

Simon smiles and puts his fist in front of the other three, “Because we’re rotten…”

The other three smile as they put their right fists in and say, “To the core.”

Isabelle elbowed Simon a few times, “Soooo, I was talking to Raphael today and-” she stops to gasps, “I totally forgot.”

“More of Chad’s homework?” asks a sarcastic Alec.

“No! That the Fairy Godmother’s wand is going to be used in Prince Magnus’ coronation, which we all get to go to.”

“And you didn’t mention this sooner?” Jace waves his arms in exasperation.

A knock on the door ceases any other conversation.

Alec points a finger at Izzy, “Hold that thought.” Walking over to the door he unlocks it to find Magnus standing behind it, looking as gorgeous as ever.

“Hey, Alec.”

“Oh, um, hey. Magnus…” Alec stutters, a feeling stirs within him and he can feel a heat in his cheeks.

Magnus folds his hands together, “I hadn’t seen you…any of you, in a while. I thought I would pop by and ask did you need anything or have any questions.”

“Oh. How… Princely of you.” In his head Alec punches himself in the face. He should never, ever make jokes.

Magnus smiled at him, “Don’t tell anyone or you’ll blow my cover.”

Alec’s lips involuntarily pull into a small smile. “Oh, I do have a question.”

“I’d be happy to answer it.” Magnus tells him. His smooth voice washes over Alec and almost drowns him. The other half of his brain shouts and him and reminds him of why he is here.

“Um, is it true we get to go to your coronation?”

Magnus’ smile falters a little, “Yes, the whole school will be in attendance.”

“Do you think we could sit up in the front row with you… and the Fairy Godmother. Just to, you know, soak up all that goodness.”

Magnus looks at Alec funny and sighs, “I wish you could, but the front row is just for me, my parents and my girlfriend.”

Oh yeah. His girlfriend. He feels that stabbing pain in his chest again as he thinks of Magnus and Camille together. Not knowing what the emotion is, Alec puts it down to frustration.

Izzy comes up to the door, “I’m so sorry to interrupt but we really need to go. Thank you for stopping by. We’ll see you soon.” She almost slams the door in Magnus’ face as he shouts a quick goodbye.

Alec raises an eyebrow at her, “I’m sorry to interrupt your ogling time but we have an idea.”

Simon thrusts the spell book into his hands. “It’s time Maggie got himself a new date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might think there isn't a lot of Malec interaction but don't worry, Magnus will be much more present in the coming chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

They all gather around the spell book; they’ve found the answer.

“A love potion.”

“It's brilliant.” Jace smiles.

Izzy studies it. “How would we get him to drink it?”

Alec thinks for a moment, “We don’t. We get him to eat it. We just add the potion into a food mix and give it to him.”

Simon snaps his fingers, “That’s brilliant.”

“Let’s go to the kitchens.” Izzy instructs and they grab their jackets and head out.

They all stand in the kitchens and look around.

“I'll do the potion.” Alec puts the spell book on the counter.

Izzy squeals. “I’ll make the cookies.”

“No!” they all stop and yell.

Izzy stares at them all, “And why not?”

“Remember that stew you tried to make three months ago.” Simon says as the three men shiver at the memory."

Jace looks as he’s going to vomit at the memory, “I’m not putting my stomach through that again. I have too much respect for it. I’ll make them.”

Izzy huffs and sits on top of the counter beside Simon.

Jace begins opening cupboards and finds a cookbook. “Jackpot.” He grins as he flips through the pages and finds a recipe for cookies. “This will do.”

Alec and Jace take opposites sides of another counter and start grabbing bowls, pots, and ingredients.

“So, what do you need to do?” Simon asks Alec.

Alec checks the book again, “Add cardamom, salt, rosemary, vanilla to the pot of water, stir clockwise for thirty seconds.” He talks as he adds each ingredient into the boiling water and stirs. “Add three drops of blood of the person that wants to be loved.” Alec grabs a knife and slits his finger, squeezing until the drops enter the pot. Smoke begins to rise from the potion and Alec smiles, the potion turns a bright red.

“How are you getting on, Jace?” Izzy asks.

Jace looks up, flour on his cheek and on his jacket, “I think this is right. Should be ready to go soon.”

“All I need is, oh great, one tear. I never cry.” He turns to the others.

Simon shrugs, “So, let’s chop some onions.”

Alec shakes his head as he looks at the book, “No, it needs to be a tear of human sadness.”

Jace looks up from his mixing bowl, “A tear’s a tear is it not?”

Izzy puts her finger up, “Not actually. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear.”

The three boys stare at her, “Listen to you.” Simon nudges her smiling.

“Now how can you know that but be totally unable to cook a stew?” Jace whined.

They hear quick footsteps coming down the corridor and Alec covers the smoking potion with a cloth and moves to stand beside Jace.

Clary comes around the corner and smiles at them. “There you guys are. I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Jace stares at the girl and drops the spatula onto the floor. Alec turns to him and elbows him in the side.

“Ow! Uh, hey. The name’s Jace.”

Clary gives him a small smile, “Hello, I’m Clary.” She walks towards the counter and looks to Alec, “All of the other girls have seen mine and Jane’s hair and they all want you to give them a makeover too.”

Alec’s eyes widen in horror. “What? No.” he sneers.

Clary shrugs, “They’ve all agreed to pay you.”

“He’ll do it straight away.” Izzy smiles at her.

“Um, I don’t think-ow!” Izzy kicks Alec’s leg, “Great idea. I’ll get onto it tomorrow.”

Clary looks around the kitchen, “You guys having a midnight snack?”

“Oh, you know, just cookies.”

“You bake?” Clary asks Jace.

“Apparently.” He laughs.

Clary reaches across the counter and dips her finger into the dough, putting it in her mouth. She hums. “It could use some chips.”

The four look confused, “And those are…?”

“Chocolate chips, the most important of any food group.” She walks over and grabs a jar of chocolate chips, bringing it over to them, pouring some into the dough. “My mom just made a batch yesterday, let me tell you, there’s nothing better than when your mom makes you cookies, right?”

The four share a sad look with each other.

“Don’t your parents do that for you? Like, when you feel sad and she gives you a cookie and a big hug and everything seems so clear again.” She looks at the four villain kids and sees their expressions, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Alec clears his throat, “It’s different where we’re from.”

Clary frowns, “I know that, but I thought that… even villains would love their kids.”

Jace just stares into the mixing bowl, lazily mixing the chips into the dough with a spoon. Izzy sits and crosses her legs, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Simon looks down to the floor, fidgeting with his hands. Alec barely breathes, he swallows the small lump in his throat and forces himself to calm down.

“Oh… how awful.” Clary’s eyes fill up, and a tear falls down her cheek.

Alec launches across the counter and wipes the tear off her cheek and shakes it quickly into the mixing bowl.

“It’s a lot to take in we know.” He begins pushing Clary out of the kitchen, “Thank you for stopping by, have a good night. Evil dreams.” He waves at her.

“Uh, okay, goodnight!” she calls to everyone before leaving the kitchen.

Jace hits him on the shoulder, “Why did you put the tear into the dough?!”

“The potion needs to go in there anyway!” Alec bickers back.

“Guys! Let’s just do this.” Izzy hisses at them.

Alec rolls his eyes and grabs a baster, sucking up some of the potion he holds it over the dough. “The potion will react with the tear, so if it explodes, it’s worked.” Everyone braces themselves and Alec empties the baster into the dough. The bowl lets off a large puff of smoke and a loud bang.

“Okay, all we need to do is cook them and they’ll be ready. Simon turn on the oven, Izzy get greaseproof paper. Alec, help me put them on the tray.”

“Sir, yes, sir.”

Alec came to the conclusion that everyone here was crazy. Almost overnight a lot of people changed their opinions of them. Izzy made three hundred dollars off Alec because he gave all the girls new hairstyles and Jace and Simon became popular due to being on the tourney team.

Jace thought it strange that early in the morning Raphael came to their door looking for Simon.

“Magnus and I would like to speak to him.” Raphael told Jace. “In private.” He added when he saw that Jace was grabbing his jacket.

Simon, the ever-stuttering mess, nodded and grabbed his jacket and they headed down to the tourney field where Magnus was waiting.

“Hello, Simon.” Magnus smiled to him.

“Uh, hey. Raphael told me you wanted to see me.”

Magnus nodded, “Yes, the coach has asked me to give you some extra training just to make sure you’re up and ready for the game later.”

Simon nodded, “Sure okay, what do we need to do?”

“I wouldn’t want to do sprints and tire you out, so we’re going to work on strategies instead.” Magnus explains. “So, you’re playing in mid-field so you need to-”

Magnus didn’t get another word in because Simon’s eyes had gone as wide as planets and he ran away yelling. Magnus and Raphael looked at each other in confusion before a dog rushed past them and after Simon.

“Simon!” Raphael called after him and the two sprinted after Simon and into the trees.

They came down the pathway and stopped when they saw the tiny dog barking up at a tree. Looking up they saw that Simon had climbed the tree and was standing on a branch five feet above them, gripping onto the trunk for dear life.

Magnus grabbed the small dog and shushed him. “Simon, it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay, he’s going to hunt me down and rip my throat out! That thing is a vicious pack animal!”

Raphael looks at the small dog now licking Magnus' face and chuckles. “Who told you that?”

“My mother.” Simon replied.

“Cruella?” Magnus asks.

Simon nods, “She’s a dog expert.”

Raphael snorts. “Simon, have you ever met a dog?”

“Of course not.”

“Well then, Simon, this is Luke. The campus mutt. Luke, this is Simon.” Magnus introduces them.

Raphael stands up on a log and holds a hand out for Simon to get down. Simon could’ve jumped down by himself but he decided to grab Raphael’s hand and slowly make his way down. He stands behind Raphael a little as he looks at the dog.

“He doesn’t look like a vicious pack animal.” Simon says slowly.

Magnus grins and takes a step forward. “You want to pet him?”

Simon stutters and shakes his head and Raphael rolls his eyes before grabbing Simon’s hand and gently moving towards the dog. Luke sniffs at their hands before butting at them to pet him. Raphael moves their hands to Luke’s back and, with Simon’s hand under his, they pet the dog.

Simon smiles, “He’s soft.”

Magnus can tell what’s going on and decides to hand the dog over to Raphael. “I’ll leave you guys to bond. Come find me when you’re done, okay?”

Simon doesn’t look away from the dog as he agrees to Magnus' offer. And the Prince slowly backed away and out of the forest while smiling.

The two continue to pet the now content dog. Raphael can see how mesmerized Simon is by Luke’s friendly face.

“You guys must have it pretty rough on the Isle.”

Simon smiles sadly, “Yea. Let’s just say we don’t get very many belly rubs.”

Raphael looks at Simon sadly before he holds the dog out to Simon. “Hold him.”

A terrified look passes over Simon’s face, “H-how?”

“Hold your arms like mine.” Raphael shows Simon, “Now, just keep one arm supporting the bottom and one for his side.” He gently puts the dog into Simon’s arms, Luke whines and licks at Simon’s chin.

“Oh, oh.” Simon moves his head out of the way of the attacking tongue.

“He likes you.” Raphael smiles, “Think of it as kisses.”

Simon smiles back at Raphael and looks down to Luke, “Well, thank you. You have very soft fur.”

The dog yips and Raphael can’t help but laugh as Simon shrieked and jumped but still kept hold of the dog.

“Argh!”

Jace and Alec were standing at Alec’s locker.

Clary and her friends walked past, all with new hairdos from Alec. Jace winks at Clary who blushes and looks down as she walks away with her friends.

Jace looks conflicted for a moment as he turns back to Alec, “Are you feeling kind of weird about this? I mean, it’s not so bad here really.” Jace trails off as he follows Clary with his eyes.

Alec snaps his fingers in front of Jace’s face, getting the man’s attention, “Are you insane? Long live evil!” He hissed as he slammed his locker closed and pointed to the graffiti on the door, “You’re mean, awful, bad news. So, snap out of it.”

Jace shivered and looked at Alec’s annoyed face. “Thanks, Alec. I needed that. I don’t know what came over me.”

Alec huffed and open his locker again as Jace walked over to Clary and her friends, they all giggled, and Alec wanted to vomit. Princesses.

Down the way, Camille stood with Magnus at her locker. She smiled insincerely at the group of girls that Jace walked over to and spun to Magnus.

“Alec has been using his magic all morning to do these girls’ hair. I heard he did Jane’s as well, and Fairy Godmother is not happy about it.”

Magnus shrugged as he watched Alec at his locker, “What’s the harm?”

Camille hit him on the shoulder to grab his attention, “It’s gateway magic! Black magic!” she hissed.

Magnus raises an eyebrow, “Black magic is used for selfish purposes, what’s selfish about doing other girls’ hair.”

Camille scoffs, “He’s certainly not doing it for the good of his heart, Maggie. Sure, it starts with the hair, and then the nose, then the clothes and then suddenly while your back is turned, he has put everyone under his spell and then where will I…you be?”

Magnus sighs, “Camille, he’s probably just trying to find himself, make some friends.”

Camille rolled her eyes, “Blah, blah, blah. I’ll see you at the game after my dress fitting for the coronation, okay?”

Magnus nodded and went to kiss her, but Camille moved her head to the side, so he kissed her cheek instead, “Bye, Maggie.” She flicked her hair and strutted away.

Magnus watched her go and his shoulders slumped. He didn’t even see someone appearing behind him.

“Hey, Maggie.” Came a high-pitched voice and Magus turned around to find Alec behind him.

Magnus brightened up as he noticed Alec, “Hello there.”

Alec held up a food back with a cookie in it and shook it. “I made a batch of chocolate chip cookies. I saved one for you.”

Magnus cringed, “Ah, I don’t usually eat before a big game. But thank you so much for keeping one for me.”

Alec looked down, “No, I get it, don’t take sweets from villains, right?”

Magnus shakes his hands, “No, no, that’s not it at all.”

“I’m sure every kid in Auradon knows that.”

Magnus frowned, “No that’s not it at all.”

“I get it, you don’t trust me. I would be cautious too.” Alec shrugged as he took the cookie out of the bag, “Oh well. More for me, I guess.” He raises the cookie to his lips when Magnus snatched it out of his hand and took a bite.

“See, total and complete trust.” He says around a mouthful of cookie.

Alec smiled, “How is it?”

Magnus nodded, “It’s good, great even. Chewy.” He laughs, “I love chocolate as well…uh…” Magnus’ eyes glaze over slightly as he trails off and he clears his throat, “I’m sorry. Uh… Alec, have you always had those golden flecks in your eyes?” He’s about to take a third bite of the cookie when Alec grabs it gently out of his hand and puts it in the bag.

Jace and Izzy come from the other side of Alec, behind Magnus, and Jace puts his hand on Magnus’ shoulder. “How you feeling, bro?”

Magnus doesn’t take his eyes off Alec, “I feel… I feel… I feel like, like singing your name. Aleeeeeeeec!” he sings, “Ale-”

Alec steps forward and puts his hand over Magnus’ mouth. Izzy grabs the cookie bag from Alec and looks at it and then back at Magnus. Mouthing ‘wow’ to Jace.

Jace patted his shoulder, “Come on, we got a game to win!” Jace pulls Magnus away and leaves Izzy and Alec standing at the lockers.

Raphael comes around the corner and spots the two, huffing as he goes over to them, “There you are. Come on, we’ll miss the game.”

It’s been a long game and Alec has actually been quite gripped throughout. He didn’t think it would be as violent as this but Jace and Simon really stick it to the guys out there. Magnus, the team captain, has also caught his eye quite a few times.

“There's forty-seven seconds left on the clock. We're all tied up. The Sherwood Falcons, two. The Fighting Knights, two. What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals.” The announcers voice carries across the field. “The two new players Jace and Simon, from the Isle of the Lost, may have been what the team needed.”

Izzy cheers for Jace and Simon. They all watch as the ball comes back into play, a long pass to Jace, he hits it over to Simon who gets tackled to the ground, Jace runs over to him and jumps over him as Simon hand passes the ball into Jace’s open palm. Jace runs down the field, with many of the other teams’ defenders in his way he hits the ball over to Magnus. Magnus is in the clear, 5 seconds left, he hits the ball and fires it into the back of the net.

All of Auradon Prep cheers, including Izzy and Raphael who hug each other. Alec tries his best to keep his stoic expression but gives Izzy a smile as she cheers for the boys.

Alec looks down to the field and leans his head forward, he hits Izzy and points to what is going on.

Camille runs from her squad and over to Magnus and tries to give him a hug, but Magnus dodges her and instead runs over to the announcer’s table. He grabs the mic off the man and climbs up on the table.

“Excuse me! Excuse me! Can I have everyone’s attention please.”

Everyone goes silent as they wait for Prince Magnus to continue.

Magnus looks around the crowd, he breathes heavily as he scans the crowd. He locks eyes with Alec and grins.

“Give me an ‘A’!”

The cheerleaders and some of the spectators all make the A shape with their arms. “A”

Magnus grins, “Give me an ‘L’!”

“L!”

“Give me an E!”

“E!”

Izzy turns to Alec with her mouth wide open. Alec stares in horror as he realises what Magnus is doing.

Camille seems to have twigged onto what Magnus is doing too and her face is twisted in fury as she stops chanting.

“Give me a C!”

“C!”

“What does that spell?!” Magnus bellows.

Some of the others who know where Alec has been standing turn to him as they all cheer, “Alec!”

Izzy squeals and shakes Alec’s arm, bouncing up and down.

“I love you Alec! Did I mention that?”

Alec’s mouth is open in shock.

Izzy whispers, “Oh my God.”

“What was in that cookie?” Alec asks her rhetorically.

Magnus pointed to the school band, “Give me a beat.”

Music fills the air and Alec cannot believe what is happening right now.

♫ Did I mention. That I’m in love with you? Did I mention. There’s nothing I can do   
And did I happen to say, I dream of you every day.  
But let me shout it out loud. If that’s okay-ay-ay, if that’s okay. ♫

♫ I met this guy that rocked my world, like it’s never been rocked. And now I’m living just for him and I won’t ever stop.  
I never thought it could happen to a guy like me. But now look at what you’ve done. You got down on my knees. ♫

Magnus drops to his knees but keeps singing.

♫ Because my love for you is ridiculous. I never knew that it could feel like this.  
My love for you is ridiculous. My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss! ♫

The crowd cheered as Magnus stopped singing. Camille huffed and grabbed Chad’s hand, storming towards Magnus. She grabs the mic off him and shouts, “Well then, you’re dumped. And I’m going with Chad to the coronation.” She pushes the mic into Magnus’ chest and storms off.

Magnus jumps off the table and begins to run up the steps towards Alec. “Alec!” Izzy moves back out of the way as Magnus comes to stand in front of him. “Alec, will you go to the coronation with me?”

Alec looks at everyone around them, staring at him. He isn’t used to being the centre of attention before. Looking back into Magnus’ glazed eyes he takes a deep breath before grabbing the mic.

“Yes!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec's first date!

After all the excitement died down and the tourney team left to celebrate. It’s only then that Alec notices Izzy’s mood drop for the first time. She had been quite excited during the game and Magnus'... declaration. It was only after... oh.

As Alec and Izzy walk back to their dorm he nudges her arm.

“You know, I feel sorry for Camille.”

Izzy frowns at him, “Why in the Isle, would you feel _sorry_ for Camille?”

Alec links arms with Izzy as they walk, “Because, if she could sew like you or knew about makeup as much as you. If she was even a little tiny bit as talented as you, she wouldn’t need a Prince to feel better about herself.”

Izzy smiled at him, appreciating Alec trying to make her feel better. “I guess I am pretty talented." She said as she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

“And hey, we’re evil. No one messes with us. Not even some wuss of a Prince.” Alec said with a wicked grin.

Izzy thought about it for a moment, “I think they’d love that. If we do nothing, everyone will think that we are good. And that would seriously piss them off.”

Alec nodded. “I like the way you think.”

Simon and Jace cheered in the hall with the rest of the team as they celebrated their win. The trophy was sitting on a pillar at the top of the hall. The coach ordered them all pizza and they sat around laughing and joking with each other.

“Whenever you somersaulted over Simon. Man that was wicked! I’ve never seen a guy move like that.” One of the guys slapped Jace on the shoulder.

Jace shrugged. “Years of practice. I’ll teach it to you guys.”

The guys cheered in response and celebrated well past curfew.

Izzy sat in the Chemistry lab, muttering as she searched through her bag.

“Looking for this?”

Izzy looks up and saw the professor holding her magic mirror in his hand. The professor walked over to Chad and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Chad. It’s good to see someone respecting the honour code.” He points at Izzy who was glaring daggers at Chad, “It’ll be my recommendation that you are expelled.”

“But Mr Deley I-”

Raphael butted in, “That’s completely unfair, you want to expel a student under the _suspicion_ that she cheated using whatever that is?”

Izzy put her finger in the air, “It’s called a magic mi-”

Raphael put his hand on her shoulder, “Really, don’t help.”

“But I was-”

“Seriously, don’t help.”

Raphael folded his arms. “I wonder what Fairy Godmother would say if she found out you were expelling a student based on a suspicion.”

The professor sighed, “If you pass this test, I will let the matter drop and return your property.”

Raphael sat back down and gave Izzy a small smile. “You got this.”

Alec was standing in the dorm; his spell book was levitating in front of him. He raised his right hand and waved it from right to left, a page in the book flicked over and Alec smiled. His magic was coming easier and easier now. Their plan was in motion, soon they will have the magic wand in hand and his mom and him will take over. Free of the Isle, forever.

A knock comes to their door and Alec waves his hand and his book flies under his pillow on his bed. He walks over and opens the door.

Magnus stands in front of him, smiling.

Alec’s eyes widen and his heart beats faster in his chest.

“Uh, hey.”

“Hello, Alexander. How are you?”

“Yeah, good. I’m good.” Alec studied the confident prince.

“I wanted to ask you if you were busy later.”

Alec frowned slightly, “No. Why?”

Magnus grinned, “I wanted to take you out on a date.”

“Uh… why?” Alec asked.

Magnus laughed, “Because that’s what couples do.” He checked his watch and looked back to Alec, “Now, I have a few things to attend to, so be ready in an hour.”

“I… uh- sure okay.” Alec nodded.

Alec watched as Magnus sauntered away.

He stood frozen in the doorway. A date? He’s never been on a date before. What happens on a date?

“Oh no.”

He grabbed his leather jacket and ran out of his room and ran around the campus looking for someone.

Raphael and Simon were sitting on one of the picnic benches outside, enjoying the warm sun.

Simon was laughing with Raphael about Luke when Izzy ran up to them waving a paper in her hand.

She sat on the table and handed the paper to Raphael, a large ‘B’ in red was in the top right of the paper.

“Read it and weep losers.” Izzy said proudly.

Simon looked at the paper, “Nice going, Izzy.”

Raphael smiled, “Did you get your stuff back?”

Izzy took her mirror out of her pocket. “Yup.” She paused, “Thank you, Raphael. You were great in there.”

Simon looked confused, “Huh? What happened?”

Raphael opened his mouth to explain when Izzy interrupted.

“Chad stole my magic mirror and tried to get me expelled and Raphael helped.”

“Wait, what?!”

Raphael shrugged almost embarrassed, “Chad’s a douche. I wasn’t going to let him get away with bullying her.”

Simon grinned at Raphael, “Thank you… for doing that.”

The trio were interrupted by Alec coming up to them, magic crackling nervously at his finger tips.

“Woah, Alec. What’s wrong?”

Alec nervously shuffled his feet and looking around before leaning into the table.

“Magnus just asked me on a date.” He hissed.

Izzy started squealing, Simon’s jaw dropped, and Raphael sat confused on why this was a big deal.

“Oh my God, Alec. When? What are you going to wear?”

Alec looked to the large clock tower and frowned, “Um, around forty minutes.”

“What?! Why didn’t you find me sooner? We need to find you something to wear.” Izzy grabbed a protesting Alec’s hand and dragged him away from Simon and Raphael.

Izzy shoves him onto his bed as she rummages through his wardrobe. “Okay, there must be something in here. We need sexy, but not overly sexy, sophisticated but still fun and your natural evil self.”

“Izzy. Iz. Izzy!”

Izzy spins, “What?” She stops as she sees her brothers beaten down expression.

“What is it?” she asks gently.

“It’s not going to matter what I wear will it? He’s under a love potion.” He mumbles.

Izzy stops and sits beside him, gently wrapping her arm around him. “Alec. The real Magnus is in there, and he would be stupid to think you’re not the most handsome man he could ever have. The love potion just intensifies that.”

Alec shakes his head and refocuses to the task at hand, “It’s not real. It’s just part of the plan.”

“But-"

Alec stands and shrugs off his jacket. “Let’s do this.”

Izzy smiles sadly and goes back to rummaging through his wardrobe.

After half an hour of trying different sets of clothes, Izzy thinks she has done it.

Alec’s wearing a deep purple button up shirt, black jeans, his regular black boots and one of his lighter jackets which has purple designs inside.

“You look awful pale.” Izzy grabs her blush and a brush and tries to attack Alec with it who quickly swerved out of her way.

“Woah. No way. I draw the line here.”

Izzy pouts, “But Aleccccc.”

Alec could never resist Izzy’s pouting face and he groans out, “Fine. A little bit.” He said sternly.

Izzy squealed and sat beside him, “Don’t worry, my mom taught me how to do makeup before I could talk.” She applies a gentle stroke of the brush up his cheekbone which leaves a faint pink mark on Alec’s cheek and she copies the movement onto the other cheek.

“Now you don’t look like the sun is going to kill you.” Izzy laughs. “You’re ready.”

Alec gets up and walks over to the mirror, surprised at what he sees. He doesn’t look ridiculous; the blush only added the tiniest hint of colour to his face. He looked, well, good.

“I look...”

Izzy shoves his arm, “Say it.” 

“Not hideous.”

Izzy lays her head on his shoulder as they look into the mirror. “Not even close.”

A gentle knock comes to the door and Alec tenses up as he realises that this is it.

“You ready?” Izzy nudges him.

Alec takes a deep breath, “Yeah.”

He opens the door to an otherworldly Magnus Bane. He looks amazing and Alec is speechless. He’s wearing a burgundy silk shirt that is only buttoned halfway, in the absence of the shirt collar, there are many necklaces that are gracing the prince. A pair of comfy looking jeans that stop above his tanned ankles and a pair of odd-looking slip-on shoes.

Magnus smiles lovingly, “You look amazing.”

Alec gave a small smile back, “You always look amazing.”

They stood staring at each other for a minute before Izzy gently cleared her throat.

Magnus huffed out a small laugh, “I hope you like bikes.”

Izzy gently pushed Alec out of the room and the walked through the hall together. “Bikes?”

They walk outside the school and Alec sees a dark blue motorbike that had yellow stripes on it.

Alec’s eyes widen at the strange contraption.

Magnus turned to him and handed him a helmet. “Care for a ride?”

“On that?!” Alec’s voice had gone up an octave in slight fear.

“You’ve never been on one before?” Magnus questioned to which Alec just shook his head in response.

Magnus puts on his own helmet and gets on the bike, “Well, put your helmet on and sit behind me.” Alec did just that, blushing slightly at the warmth radiating from Magnus’ back.

“Hold on tight to me.”

Alec’s hands wouldn’t move for a moment before he slowly wrapped his arms around Magnus’ torso and linked his fingers together.

Magnus looked over his shoulder and whispered, “Don’t let go.” He turned back and brought the motorbike to life, Magnus revved it up and then the two sped away.

Alec relaxed into the journey and looked all around him.

The buildings of Auradon city soon turned into trees, bright green fields, and a gorgeous clear blue sky. He had never seen anything like it.  
After a while Magnus pulled off into the left and into a large opening just outside a large forest.

“Where are we?”

Magnus got off and put his helmet on the handle of the bike and Alec copied.

“This is the Enchanted Forest,” he waved his arm in the other direction, “and just over there is Sherwood Forest.”

Alec looked into the distance and could see the very edge of the biggest forest he’d ever seen. Well, that would not be hard as he has never seen a forest before. If the Isle were known for one thing, it wouldn’t be for its landscape.

“It’s… big.”

Magnus giggled at his response, “It is indeed. Follow me.”

Alec looked around him as they walked through the trees. There were small animals running around, birds chirping from the trees and the sun was shining through the branches so much that Alec had to put his hand up to shield his eyes. He didn’t know how, but the forest looked good, as in not evil. The air was fresh and clean, unlike the isle where the air was thick and heavy.

“What’s your favourite colour?” Magnus asked him.

“What?” Alec was not expecting that question.

“Well, we’re a couple, we need to know each other.”

_A couple,_ the words burned into Alec’s brain as he stumbled over a root in the ground. His tongue dried up and he couldn’t seem to find the words.

Due to his silence Magnus turned around to check if he was alright.

Alec cleared his throat, “Black. Keeps you hidden at night-time. Yours?”

“Blue.” Magnus said as a smile graced his lips.

They walked a little farther until they came to a large cliff with a rope bridge spreading out in front of them for a good one hundred metres.

“Woah.” Alec looked over the edge to the large drop underneath them, the river flowing so fast at the bottom.

“Scared of heights?”

Alec raised an eyebrow at his question, “Like I said before, I don’t get scared, Magnus.” Repeating what he said at the lockers.

Magnus copied his face and raised an eyebrow back, “Like I said before, everyone gets scared, Alexander.”

Alec’s heart did a jump, Magnus remembered what he said. He paid attention to him. He was… flirting with him. Alec cursed himself for getting hopeful as he remembered it’s all the effects of the love potion.   
He wiped the emotion off his face as he rolled his eyes and walked across the bridge first. It wobbled as he walked, and Alec let his hands run gently along the rope.

“What is something you’ve never told anyone.”

Alec thought for a moment as there is a good few things he’s never told anyone.

“My middle name in Ade.” Alec is surprised that that was the secret he chose.

“Ah-day?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah, Ade. Just my mother being her usual self, evil.”

“What does it mean?”

Alec’s eyes widened a little, “Why is this all about me, what’s your middle name?”

“Florian.”

Alec snorted, “I don’t know who got it worse, you or me.”

Magnus’s laugh ripped from his throat unexpectedly for the next five seconds. “Definitely me.” Magnus stopped walking and called to Alec, “Stop here a moment.”

Alec turned back to him questioningly and saw Magnus holding a piece of cloth in his hands.

“Trust me?”

Alec smiled, “No.” and walked over to let Magnus tie the cloth around his eyes.

Alec’s vision turned black and he tried to adjust being one sense down. He didn’t feel or hear Magnus anymore. He could only hear the chirping of the birds, the gentle rustle of the leaves on the trees.

“Magnus?” he asked gently. He would not have thought Magnus would be the type to play a trick on him, his hands now itching to take the blindfold off to find where he went.

He jumped slightly as Magnus’ gentle hands touched his own, “I’m here.” Alec couldn’t see it but he knew that Magnus was smiling. “I’ll guide you.”   
Magnus took hold of Alec’s hands, his grip was gentle yet strong, confident, warm. Magnus pulled Alec forward and the two began to walk through the forest again.

“You know, this happened to me once, blindfolded and led places.” Alec told him as he stumbled on the rough ground. One of Magnus’ hands left his as it went to his arm to steady him.

“Oh yea? What happened?”

Alec shrugged, “Got beat up.” He heard Magnus’ gasp.

“Oh my God, Alec. That’s horrible.”

“It was my fault I suppose. I had stolen from them first. I was really young; I didn’t have the finesse that I do now.” He tried to joke.

“Well, don’t worry. Nothing like that is going to happen, trust me.” Magnus squeezed his hands twice for reassurance.

“I do.”

They walked further and Alec could hear water close by.

“Close your eyes.”

Alec huffed, “I’m blindfolded Magnus, it won’t make much of a difference if my eyes are open or not.”

“Ha ha, very funny. It’ll help you readjust to the sun, smartass.”

Alec put his hand on his chest and gasped, “Such language from a Prince.”

He heard the grass crunch and Magnus’ hands come up to his face, “Ready? Eyes closed?”

Alec huffed impatiently, “Yessssss.”

Magnus chuckled as he took the blindfold off of Alec and put it into his pocket. Alec had done as requested and kept his eyes closed. He could hear Magnus moving behind him and felt his hands grab his biceps, “A little to the left.” Alec moved slightly to the right as he was told.

“You can look now.”

Alec opened his eyes slowly, blinking to try and readjust to the light. After his eyes focused, he looked in front of him and inhaled sharply.  
In front of him seemed to be a ruin of some kind, a circular stone floor, three stone pillars erected from the floor and behind it was a small lake, the water was so clear, and the reflection of the sky made it look so blue and warm. As Alec focused more on the stone floor, he noticed a blanket across the floor with pillows and a basket was sitting in the shade of a pillar.

“This place is beautiful.”

Magnus turned to him and smiled, “So are you, Alexander.” He extended his arm towards the lake, “Shall we?”

Alec sat down on the warm stone with his back to the lake so he could face Magnus. He pulled one knee up to his chest and rested his chin on top of it as he watched Magnus set out their food. He sat staring at all the different foods and treats that were set out for them.

“Help yourself.” Magnus smiled at him.

Alec smiled back and lifted a round doughball, it was sticky, covered in sugar. When he bit into it another texture entered his mouth, it was slightly more wet than the dryness of the dough, it tasted so sweet and Alec couldn’t get enough, quickly stuffing the ball into his mouth and chewing on it.

Magnus sat eating a sandwich and watched Alec with an amused smile. “First time?”

Alec sucked on his fingers and thumb to get the sugar off and huffed, “Well, we don’t really date on the Isle. It’s more like… gang activity.” He explained.

Magnus let out a quiet chuckle as he sat up, “I meant was it your first time eating a jam doughnut.”

Alec stopped and his eyes widened slightly, “Why? Is it obvious?”

“You have a bit of um-” he reached out his hand and ran his thumb over Alec’s bottom lip to wipe away the sugar that stuck there before backing away again.

Alec wiped around his mouth as he huffed out a laugh, “Can’t take me anywhere.”

“We’ve not been close at all since you’ve came here. I’d love to get to know more of you. Would you tell me more about you?”

Alec studied over the food before grabbing a bright green apple and biting into it, “Well, I’m twenty-two. An only child. And I’m half fairy. You?”

“Twenty-six. Also, an only child. Oh, and I’m half beast.”

Alec choked on his food, “Huh?”

Magnus nodded his head, “Yeah.”

“That’s crazy, I didn’t know that.”

Magnus shrugged, “I don’t tell very many people.”

Alec looked confused as he thought it over.

“Does that make you uncomfortable?” Magnus’ voice had gone quieter than before and Alec could almost feel the nervousness radiating off the man.

“No of course not. My mother is Maleficent, nothing makes me uncomfortable. I was just wondering because, well we all heard the story. He became human, how did you become part beast?”

Magnus shrugged again, “We truly don’t know. It’s a mystery to even us.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter what you are, Magnus.” Alec reassured him. “You can’t help what you’re born with, you just have to accept it and if no one else can then, then, screw them.”

Magnus smiled brightly at him, “Thank you, Alexander.”

Alec then grinned mischievously, “You’re going to be king soon, so if anyone has a problem with you just lock them in a dungeon.”

Magnus’ expression turned quite serious and he raised an eyebrow at Alec, “Having a crown doesn’t make you a king, Alexander.”

“Weeeell… it certainly helps.” Alec laughed and Magnus soon joined in. The two forgetting the world for a while and just sitting enjoying each other’s company.

“You up for a swim?” Magnus asks him as he begins to unbutton the bottom of his shirt.

Alec stopped eating and stared at him, “Ri-right now?” he tried not to stare at the sight of Magnus undressing in front of him.

He kicked off his jeans and shoes before quickly diving into the blue water. His hair went limp and stuck to his forehead, but his makeup didn’t move, some of his necklaces were floating in front of him as the others were too heavy and stayed against his chest.

“Come on in.” he shouted over.

Alec turned and shouted back, “I’m good! I’m gonna stay here and eat more strawberries.” He shoved another strawberry into his mouth to prove his point.

“Don’t eat them all!” Magnus shouted before diving under the water.

Alec took a deep breath as he realised that he was alone for now. A million things were racing through his head right now. He’s been great doing what his mother wanted up until now, the plan, trying to get the wand, everything is in motion. But his heart now wants to lead his actions. Well he thinks it is, he doesn’t know what these feelings are because he’s never felt anything like this in his life. He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. If the others saw him right now, they would think he’s gone crazy. His mother would kill him. He must do what his mother wants him to; he owes it to her; he’s her son and he can’t go against her. On the other hand, Magnus would be so upset once he realised what he had done, all he would see him as he truly is. Evil.

Would Magnus even want to be with him when the magic is all run out.

Magnus.

Where the hell was Magnus.

Alec whipped his head around as he searched all along the lake. Looking for any sign of the prince.

“Magnus? Magnus?!” Fearing the worst Alec took off his boots and his jacket before jumping into the warm lake. He looked around in the water and still no sign of Magnus.

Also.

Alec doesn’t know how to swim. He kicked his legs in the water, but it wasn’t doing much to hold him above water level. He was submerged into the lake again, when he tried to go to the surface, he realised that it was further away than he realised. Alec reached his arms out of the water, but he was fully submerged. Panic began to seize his heart and his lungs started to burn as he ran out of oxygen. Out of instinct he tried to inhale and instead was met with a large quantity of water going into his lungs. He couldn’t breathe! Black spots started to cloud his vision and soon he succumbed to the darkness, the darkness was always his friend.

Cough!

Alec’s body jolted as he coughed and spluttered all the water out of his lungs. He felt someone turning him onto his side and punching harshly up his back in an upward motion. It certainly helped as he kept coughing and finally, he was able to catch a breath. He collapsed onto his back and just continued to breathe. Above him appeared the face of a very worried and damp Magnus Bane. Water dripped from his limp hair and from the tip of his nose as he looked down at him.

“Alexander, are you alright?”

It took Alec more energy than he wants to admit to lift his right arm to wave his hand in a nonchalant manner.

“I’m fine.” His voice was hoarse from the intense coughing and the water.

“You scared the hell out of me!” Magnus huffed out as he took his own calming breath. “You can’t swim?”

“Clearly not.” Alec croaked out again.

Magnus looked at him like he was crazy, “You live on an island!” he exclaimed.

Alec took a deep wheezy breath, “Surrounded by a barrier, remember.” He opened his eyes and instantly noticed something different about Magnus.

His eyes.

They had changed colour. Now, instead of the intense chocolate brown pools that Alec could get lost in for hours, they were the most amazing colour of gold that Alec had ever seen. His pupils had formed into those of a cat, thin black slits.

“Magnus, your eyes…”

Before Alec could say anything else Magnus had turned away from him. He was now rubbing furiously at his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I know they’re… not natural.” He whispered.

Alec used all the strength he could muster to sit himself up and touch Magnus on the arm, “Hey, I know a thing or two about ‘not natural’ you know.” Magnus turned to look at Alec and gasped. His eyes had also changed and were now glowing a vibrant light blue.

“Wow.”

Alec blushed slightly, “I could say the same about you. Your eyes are beautiful, Magnus… and so are you.”

Magnus’ eyes had turned back to normal and he smiled at Alec as he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “I think I’m falling in love with you, Alexander.”

Alec’s eyes widened, his heart racing and the panic from earlier was coming back. “I don’t know what love feels like.”

Magnus picked up Alexander’s hand, “Maybe I can teach you.” He murmured as he kissed the back of Alec’s hand.

From Alec’s panic at the confession, he didn’t even notice that the glaze over Magnus’ eyes was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this chapter is so late. Life is crazy and I keep trying to write more than one fic at a time.  
> So Alec's name is a little teaser, the word Ade is in a different language. I'd love to see you figure it out.


End file.
